Imperial Account: Theodor Snow-Soul
by The Big Elbowski
Summary: Attached is a detailed account of former Legionnaire, Theodor Snow-Soul. This information was extracted from his associate, Raha Tu'Tetsu after his most recent apprehension. -Commander Larius Godecius


**Theodegora** **, Daedric Prince of The Seas**

4E198, Year 1

As the turning of the second century approached, Skyrim was in turmoil. Ulfric Stormcloak had taken The Reach in 176, and formed a Nord militia known as the Forsworn. In fear for their very lives, Hognar Snow-Soul fled Skyrim, bound for Hammerfell, bringing only his pregnant wife, Llili. Only two days past the border, in Dragonstar, young Llili goes into labor, and gives birth to Theodor Snow-Soul. Dragonstar treated the couple kindly, welcoming them with open arms. Hognar spent his days with the local guard, training recruits, and often assisting in patrols. Before long, he was considered a respectable man in the eyes of the Redguards.

4E212, Year 14

Theodor, commonly referred to as "Theo", had grown into a young man, tall and fair. He roamed the streets of Dragonstar, assisting the locals in any way he could. He aspired to be like his father. In his eyes, Hognar was the epitome of honor, strength, and manhood. By fourteen, Theo had adopted a interest in swordplay, and showed a natural aptitude for it. His skill behind the blade caught the attention of a traveling Imperial convoy. Theo was more than happy to demonstrate his talent. With a laugh and a pat on the back, the Imperial Legate assured Theo that once he comes of age, the Legion would be honored to have him in their ranks.

4E214, Year 16

For the next two years, Theo would find himself training harder than ever before, dreaming of standing before Legion in glory. On the morning of his sixteenth birthday, Theo left his home in Dragonstar, and made his way southeast, to the Imperial City. As if by more than mere coincidence, upon entering the Imperial City, he was confronted by the same Legionnaire from two years earlier. The guard escorted Theo to the White-Gold Tower, where he was initiated and assigned to the guard of Sgt Raverion Siro.

Within only months, Theodor Snow-Soul had become a recognized name in the Imperial Legion. Generals and Commanders began to notice him in the training yard. With agility and fury, he brought experienced soldiers two their knees, using only his own, self forged rapier. It was customary to wield a larger blade. For one to be seen wielding a rapier, was met with ridicule from Legionaries. But Theo challenged those who mocked him. Weaves and parry's gave Theo the upper hand, as he was never touched by the dull training blades the soldiers were required to use.

4E216, Year 18

Upon completion of his field training, Theo was now an official, and highly respected, member of the Imperial Legion, much more than a simple city guard. His fellow Legionaries took to calling him "Degora". A neologism created by the soldiers meaning "Daedric Serpent", likely due to his fast, unpredictable style in combat. With a salute and a handshake, Sgt Siro officiated Theo's induction, giving him the title "Private Theodor Snow-Soul", and transferred him over to Commander Ponius.

4E220, Year 22

The year 220 proved to be the year of Theo's descent.

Ponius sent word for Private Snow-Soul to come to the Commander's Study. When Theo arrived, Ponius greeted him with a smile and friendly banter, calling him "Degora" and "Snowback". Ponius informed Theo that he had notified his General that he was in line for a promotion. Theo was ecstatic, as another piece of his dream was coming to life. Soon, Private Snow-Soul, would be recognized as Legate Snow-Soul,

The ceremony was to be held in 3 weeks time, after their return from Sentinel. Theo's division was assigned to escort an Imperial convoy. A decent shipment of arms and supplies. A week and a half journey to the Hammerfell capital of Sentinel proved as hot as it did long. Days of walking, never leaving the beaten path. Never leaving formation. It seemed it would take an eternity to reach Sentinel.

After ten days in the sweltering Hammerfell sun, the convoy reached the Sentinel Imperial Outpost. The soldiers unloaded the large cart. Weapons and armor, as well as food and medicine, all of which to serve the people of Hammerfell. Theo felt pride in himself that night, as he stared up at the stars of Mundas. He felt his father would be proud of his prestigious accomplishments.

The next morning, the soldiers were informed of an Imperial galleon, bound for the Imperial City, docked at the port. Their ten day journey, had now been reduced to four easy days. Easy, and exciting. Theo was eager to experience life at sea. An eagerness that he would regret.

Theo boarded the Imperial galleon with wide eyes, admiring the master craftsmanship displayed on every inch of the vessel. The captain introduced himself as Captain Ralgar Alikson, a fellow Nord, who was just as honored to meet the one they call Degora.

The first night, the crew and soldiers reveled on the open seas. Theo and Captain Ralgar stood atop the quarterdeck. This is where Theo would hear the words that would change his life forever.

 _"Listen to me, my boy. This life we live, it isn't a race. Slow down, enjoy yourself._

 _There will be plenty of time to work hard. That's what I love about being out on the water. There are times to show your mettle, and times to enjoy Kynareth's blessings. If you must prove yourself, make it worth the journey, yes?" -Captain Ralgar Alikson_

Captain Ralgar left Theo in a state of realization. What was he trying to achieve? Was he so enthralled by the concept of fame and recognition that he devoted himself to a life of constant obedience and loyalty until an untimely death? The dream of status had been erased from his mind. He saw his future clear as day. Freedom. A life of enjoyment, scouring the seas. Perhaps, trading goods among the provinces.

Theo's attention was grabbed by the sound of the man in the crows nest alerting the crew of an unidentified frigate approaching from the west. The crew began to scurry, as there was a very real possibility of pirates. A magic adept crew member cast a spell that caused the ship to be surrounded by dark fog, obstructing the view of the galleon. Captain Ralgar shouted for the sails to be dropped to full mast. Theo began to walk down to the deck when a soft deep bellow caught his ear. As he took a step down the quarterdeck stairs, he heard an approaching whistle, and in the blink of an eye, the center mast was struck by a chain shot.

The galleon erupted into chaos. The center mast fell starboard side, smashing the crow's nest into the calm waves. The frigate approached, attempting to board. Theo drew his rapier and prepared to defend the galleon to the best of his ability. In a fit of valor, Theo charged the starboard side of the Galleon, stepped the rail, and leaped twenty three feet to the frigate's deck. With passion and intensity, Theo single handedly slain pirate after pirate, as he fought his way towards their captain. In moments, Theodor Snow-Soul stood face to face with another tall Nord. The Nord captain drew his cutlass and met Theo with respect, as he knew this boy more than a simple soldier.

The two clashed blades, spending every free second to analyze the others patterns. The Nord fought with strong slashes and unexpected trips and pushes with his off hand. Theo grew angry, realizing this man was far more experienced in swordplay than he'd originally thought. The two dueled with audacity, until the Nord captain placed a spell on Theo. Theo felt a hand touch his shoulder. He spun around to quickly incapacitate the culprit, but found himself removing the head of a young Khajiit girl. Staggered by the shock of the illusion, Theo let his guard down, and the Nord seized the opportunity and ran his cutlass through Theo's chest, but was immediately struck in the neck by a well placed bullet. Both Theo and the Nord fell to the deck of the ship.

The Legionaries won the battle, and Ralgar had crewman immediately address Theo's injuries. He was unconscious, but still very much alive. The crew were adept in restoration magic, and began healing his wounds. He remained in comatose for several days.

Theo awoke five days later in the Imperial infirmary. In the aftermath of the battle, he reflected on Captain Ralgar's words. This life, it wasn't for him anymore. He thought of the rush of slaying all those pirates. He was experiencing his first taste of bloodlust, but certainly not his last. He wanted to escape the Legion. Live his own life, on the seas, doing what he wants, when he wants. But leaving the Legion wasn't a possibility. At least, not a legal possibility. One cannot simply resign from the Legion without proper discharge. Anyone who goes AWOL and runs away is considered a traitor, and will be hung for treason. But it was the only way out.

Theo left the infirmary. On the way to his quarters, he was approached by a Imperial courier. The courier delivered a message from Commander Ponius, reminding Theo of his ceremony, instructing him to see Ponius in his study as soon as the message is received. Without hesitation, Theo left the White-Gold tower and boarded a trade ship bound for Daggerfall.

4E222, Year 24

Over the next two years, Theo would spend his time in High Rock, among the Breton's. It was here he first learned of the Daedric Prince, Clavicus Vile. It is said that Clavicus Vile blesses worthy adventurers with whatever wish they ask for. This intrigued Theo. Could he seek out the beneficial blessings of Clavicus Vile? If he did, would he be worthy enough to earn said blessings?

One night in Daggerfall, Theo overheard a Breton in the local tavern, speaking of Clavicus Vile. Theo questioned the man, wanting to learn of the Prince's whereabouts. The Breton told of a dog wandering outside of Sentinel. A dog that spoke to mortals, claiming to be a companion of Vile's.

Theo crossed the small channel connecting Glenumbra and the Alik'r Desert. With his hood up, Theo kept his identity masked while he searched the city for this talking dog, as the Breton had mentioned. While searching the outskirts of the city, Theo noticed a brown dog standing near a pond. He stood for a moment, unsure of his next move, before hesitantly shouting to the dog. The dog looked at Theo, and shouted back in a jovial voice. Theo sighed in relief. He began to approach the dog when he heard men shout from behind him, ordering him to cease. The dog took off running towards the city and Theo began to chase after him, pursued by the Sentinel guards. Weaving in and out of crowds, Theo started to lose sight of the nimble canine. Soon, he found himself surrounded by guards, ordering him to halt. Two weeks in the hold of Sentinel, then it was the end of Theo.

He stood on a wooden platform, staring through the eye of the noose. Aside from the Executioner, a Redguard prisoner stood next to him, watching his expression. The Redguard asked his name, to which Theo answered. The man introduced himself as Raha, Captain of the Salma Sorin. Raha spoke under his voice, "Follow me". Theo looked at the man in confusion. Their arms were bound, and the city center than surrounded the platform was filled with guards and townsfolk.

An Imperial Legate walked onto the platform and looked Theo in the eye. The Legate spat in his face, calling him scum and a traitor, mocking the name Degora. Theo remained emotionless, except for his eyes, which deepened with anger.

 _"Theodor Snow-Soul of Dragonstar, you have committed treason against Emperor Titus Mede III and his Empire._

 _Raha Tu'Tetsu of Gilane, you have been found guilty of grand larceny and remorseless murder._

 _By the order of General Rosentius, I hereby sentence you both to death." -Imperial Legate_

The Legate grabbed Raha's arm and lead him up to the noose. A smirk painted across the Redguard's face gave Theo a sense of assurance. Just as the Legate reached for the noose, the crowd was startled by several loud gunshots. The Legate dropped dead, as well as the executioner. A man from the front of the crowd jumped onto the platform, and proceeded to cut Raha loose, then hand him a cutlass. Raha immediately cut Theo loose, telling him to keep up. The three fled through the stampede of frightened civilians, moving quickly toward the coast.

Aboard the Salma Sorin, Raha's gold painted Galleon, Theo sat in the captain's chambers, waiting for his opportunity to thank Raha for saving his life. Raha entered the cabin, laughing and calling out to Theo. He sat down at his desk, pulled out a large sack of septims and dumped it out on the desktop, asking Theo what they were. Theo answered with a straight face, cautious of the motives of the pirate. Raha offered Theo a place on his ship. He promised Theo fortune and power, as well as all the adventure he could fathom. With no other option, Theo accepted Raha's offer, and planted the seeds of a friendship that would bring about the doom of Tamriel.

Upon meeting the crew, he was greeted by the man that cut Raha loose. The man questioned why the Legate referred to Theo as "Debora". With a casual correction, and a quick explanation, Theo revealed his alibi. Raha grabbed Theo's arm and held it up high for the crew to see.

 _"Gents! We are in the presence of greatness! The Serpent of the Legion stands before us! Degora! Theo Degora!" - Raha Tu'Tetsu_

The name that would strike fear into every mortal soul of Nirn was born.

Even the Princes themselves knew little of the impact he would have.

Theodegora, Daedric Serpent of The Seas.

4E238, Year 40

Sixteen years have passed since Theodor Snow-Soul took on the name Theodegora. Raha was the only man that still called Theo by his original name. Theo was recognized by Raha as his first mate, Lieutenant. The two ran the Salma Sorin with honor and generosity. Keeping their sailors happy with food and mead, as well as plenty of wealth to go around. The Salma Sorin was faster than most Imperial galleons, with cannons in every direction.

On the morning of Theo's fortieth birthday, Raha greeted him with open arms, praising his hard work, and contribution to the Salma Sorin and her crew. He gave Theo a sigil. A powerful rune, strung to a necklace, said to be crafted by an associate of Raha's. The rune was stone, with the etching of the Daedric letter for "T(T) with the bottom fashioned into an anchor. The crew celebrated that night, with a feast and barrels of mead to go around.

Near the east coast of Black Marsh, a dense fog covered the Salma Sorin. Theo's heart began to accelerate. This fog seemed familiar, as it engulfed the ship within seconds. The last time a ship had been covered by fog, it was cast by the Legionnaire aboard the Imperial galleon, years ago. Theo realized what this meant, and alerted the crew to keep eyes out for an ambush. The crew watched to the open seas to the east, unsuspecting of the Imperial forces garrisoned behind the treeline of the coast.

The bottom of the ship was struck by an unidentified force. Theo looked all around the ship, but found nothing. Twice more the ship was struck, throwing the crew off their feet, and several overboard. Raha rushed out of his cabin, blade at the ready. Theo drew his Rapier and prepared for battle. The ship was struck three more times in succession. Theo wondered if this was an Imperial attack at all, let alone a pirate attack. Whatever spell was causing this must have been cast by a highly skilled mage.

From the hull of the ship, six Imperial mages emerged, surrounded by flames. Raha grabbed Theo's arm and dragged him into the cabin. The mages wore harnesses, covered in flintlock pistols. This was no ordinary ambush. The mages began shooting down the crew, who were unable to get within melee distance without being burned. After each shot, the mage dropped the pistol, and drew another from the harness. They walked their way towards Raha's cabin and kicked open the door to find them missing, and an empty scroll laying on Raha's desk.

As the ship burned to the sea, Raha and Theo swam, shrouded by the dark of night. As they arrived on the small beach lining the Black Marsh coast, they saw no signs of Imperial forces, and fled north, following the coast. By morning they had arrived in a small Argonian settlement. They told the Argonians that their ship was attacked by Imperials and they managed to escape.

Theo seemed irritated with Raha. The thought of abandoning post struck a nerve, and sent Theo into a frenzy of guilt. They argued for what seemed like hours. Raha defended his decision with the knowledge of a special operations unit within the Legion. Mages wielding flame and firearms. The argument soon erupted into a brawl, leading to Theo grabbing his rapier from behind him.

He drew the blade and stood at the ready to engage his friend in combat. Raha stood, emotionless. He knew eventually this day would come, as it had before. Slowly, Raha drew his cutlass. The air still, the wind damp and warm. Theo and Raha stared into each others soul.

The bout began. With quick footwork and precision balance, the two put on quite a spectacle for the the Argonian locals. The civilians gathered around, entertained by the displays of mastery. After a few dozen seconds, Raha reached an opening. But rather than striking Theo down, Raha tapped his cheek with the side of his cutlass. Theo, angered by the mercy of his friend, mocked Raha, insisting that he's too soft to be a proper pirate. With a loud cry Theo rushed in. But Raha out maneuvered the Serpent, an achievement few have ever held. Raha tripped Theo to the ground and held his cutlass to Theo's throat.

Theo knew Raha was too honorable a man to kill his friend, but he knew he had lost the bout. Theo stood and ran. Never to be seen again.

4E241

It's been three years since that night. I was lucky I was able to contact Raha and interview him about this mysterious man. Well, mysterious, until now. I will never forget the legend of the Daedric Serpent. I do hope we hear from him again, soon. Until next time, Degora.

-Commander Larius Godecius, Imperial City, Cyrodiil.


End file.
